


Soft!Damien: The Storm

by Oh_DAMNeron



Series: Softverse AU [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A storm, M/M, its shorter, space!boi, star!boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: Summary: Damien has always been afraid of storms, Will gives a helping hand. Author is really bad at summaries and is probably never gonna get better at it.





	Soft!Damien: The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is set in my own Modern AU, before Damien became mayor and before Will went to war.

Damien always loved to watch the stars. Ever since he was a toddler. His parents often had to drag him inside kicking and screaming at night because he was outside past his bed time. He found such wonder in them, they were all so bright for things so far away. That's why storms scare him. The sky turns into a sheet of grey and the stars are hidden. He panics. But unbelievably another reason for his hatred of storms is just how loud they are. He hates the sudden jump scares he gets as thunder shakes the house. He hated it with all his heart and he was so scared of storms. So very scared.  
Then William came along.   
That man changed his life in so many ways it was unbelievable. But one of the things that stood out was that Will made storms bearable. 

This started after they first started dating, and William was over at Damien's house. A storm was approaching and he had completely forgotten to confess his feelings about storms to Will.   
"Hey Dames, baby, a storms coming, you better come inside." William called from the sliding door that lead into the backyard.   
Damien was, once again, admiring the stars. He was sitting cross legged on the ground, arms behind him, looking up. He never grew out of it and didn't see himself losing the habit anytime soon. Damien was only half listening.  
"Damien, come inside sweetheart." Will walked up to him and knelt down besides him, "Dames." He whispered.  
Damien looked over, "I'm sorry, what were you saying, stars got my attention." Damien smiled at Will, not expecting the next sentence.  
"There's a storm coming, you better get inside." Will pulled a stunned Damien up from the grass. When he went to walk inside but Damien didn't budge, he knew something was up.  
"Stars caught your attention again? Or is it the storm?" Will brushed a hand over Damien's cheek, resting it on the back of his neck.   
"Storm..." Damien confessed, looking worriedly at Will.   
"Hey, Hey... it'll be okay." William moved his other hand to Damien's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. "I won't let anything happen to you."   
Damien head butted him softly, trying to steady his breathing, that he didn't know had picked up. 

Once Will had managed to lead him inside, he piled blankets and pillows on the couch and got Damien all comfortable. He then got some candles just in case the power went out, a few books, and just for the hell of it, got a video game to play in the meantime.   
And of course it was Mario Kart. 

Damien gets very competitive when playing Mario Kart, although he tended to lose to William continuously. So it's an easy way to get his mind off of the looming storm. But when the first roar of thunder hits and they are forced to shut off the console and any electrical devices for safety reasons, the fear sets in.   
He curls up against Wills pulling the blankets over his head and snuggling under his chin. "Will... I just want to hide..." he nuzzled closer.  
William rubbed circles into Damien's back, trying to calm him.   
"Shhh... shhhh baby... It'll be over soon." William cooed reassuringly.  
As the storm raged on, Damien got progressively more scared and closer to William. The power went out half an hour into the storm, so William weaved his arm out of the mass of blankets named Damien, and lit the candles on the table. All the while Dames was muttering how dark it was.   
William pulled back the blankets which revealed to Damien, that there was indeed a light source now. Damien called down the slightest.   
A couple hours in, William began to hum.   
Slowly Damien began to calm, the humming was something he hadn't expected. He rested his ear on Will's chest and listened to him, feeling the vibrations resonate through his entire body. It was the most calming thing he'd every experienced.   
William was humming one of Damien's favourite songs, Stairway to Heaven. Damien was a huge fan of the classics.   
Damien eventually began to hum along.   
They stayed like that until Damien fell asleep. It was the first time in his entire life that he had managed to sleep during a storm. His head rested in William's lap, face pressed to his stomach arms wrapped around his waist. Will was running his fingers through Damien's hair soothingly.   
Will just watched Damien sleep, he was so peaceful. The eye of the storm. Will stroked Damien's face with the back of his hand.   
He loved this man with all his heart. He wanted to stay with him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This au is steadily getting more and more fleshed out and detailed and I love it!  
> Once again, sorry for any spelling errors, I should really actually edit these things before I post them.   
> Eh thats a problem for future me.  
> (Sorry it’s shorter as well)  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
